Discussioni utente:Ishramit
Benvenuto Ciao Ishramit, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussione:Pagina principale. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 12:08, nov 6, 2009 Merging wikis Ciao Ishramit! I apologize that I do not speak Italian. Youffie requested that I make you an administrator on this wiki as part of the merger of it.finalfantasy and it.finalfantasygame, so you now have administrator and bureaucrat rights on this wiki. I have imported all of the articles from finalfantasygame into the "Final Fantasy Wiki" namespace on this wiki -- see Speciale:Registri/import for a list. You and Youffie can merge the articles with existing ones on this wiki, or move them to the main namespace using the "Move/Sposta" link at the top. Please let me know if there's any other questions I can answer for you! When you are sure you have everything you need from the finalfantasygame wiki, inform me and I can close and redirect that wiki so that all visitors will work on this one instead. Thank you! CatherineMunro 22:10, nov 6, 2009 (UTC) Ciao Ishramit, ho visto gli articoli sui vari capitoli della serie e avevo intenzione di scriverne sui capitoli mancanti ( ho iniziato con il 4), solo che non mi trovo con tabelle, indici e collegamenti. Potresti aiutarmi? :) non penso, nn sono il tipo da forum xD Momento Momento Momento Editor Final Fantasy Wiki fa schifo -- Karl90 (Discussione) E' una merdaccia, sinceramente. Sto utilizzando le le strutture delle pagine corrette da te come base. Semmai, correggine una sola come dovrebbe essere, ed io mi ispirero a quella(ovvero la copio tutta e cambio solo i dati). Ciao. Pagina utente teoskaven rimossa Perchè hai cancellato la mia pagina utente e i miei contributi? Teoskaven Template:Q Ho migliorato il template, spero che vi piaccia il nuovo stile. Ovviamente se non va bene, rollbacka pure la mia modifica :-)--94.36.102.173 16:53, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) :Volevo inoltre avvisarti che ho creato il Template:Cancellazione da usare dagli utenti per segnalare agli admin le pagine da cancellare. L'ho prontamente inserito nella pagina Final Fantasy XIII.--94.36.102.173 17:16, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo nuovamente, ma ho dato un'occhiata alla "storia" della wiki e ho notato che non si sa quale sia il fondatore della wiki. Facendo una ricerca ho notato che gli amministratori del sito siete tu, Youffie 17 e l'utente:Ff8mania il quale però non ha mai effettuato alcun edit. quindi, visto che questo Ff8mania possiede anche la carica di burocrate, è probabile che il fondatore sia lui, ma che abbia abbandonato il progetto subito dopo averlo creato.--94.36.102.173 19:05, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Grazie per l'invito, ma sono già iscritto: sono già un utente esperto di Wikipedia e admin di diverse Wiki. Purtroppo non sempre posso effettuare il login poiché mi trovo spesso a lavorare su pc che non sono miei... Comunque ho intenzione di dare il mio contributo a questa wiki con le mie conoscenze del codice HTML e dei template, magari scrivendo io stesso la voce su Final Fantasi XIII, visto che ci sto giocando in questo periodo ;-) Errore Scusa, ma per sbaglio ho caricato 2 volte la stessa immagine: potresti cancellare la prima che ho caricato per favore? Teoskaven Problema colore Ciao, ho notato il messaggio che mi hai inviato nella discussione da anonimo, se mi spieghi meglio in cosa consiste il problema posso provare a darti una mano... Potrebbe solo trattarsi di un banale errore nei codici. Dimmi di che colore hai bisogno e dove va inserito che me ne occupo io. ;) Don Tricheco P.S.: per qualsiasi problema contattami in questa pagina di discussione. Ora va bene? Per inserire i colori della tabella presente in Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile devi utilizzare il codice class="colore", come ad esempio class="FFIIa". A proposito che si fa di questa pagina? Per il momento ho inserito il template da me creato, ma si potrebbe anche cancellare visto che è scritta in una maniera indecente. Don Tricheco Re:Template Intendi forse il Template:Cassetto? Don Tricheco È questo il template a cui fai riferimento? Ho dato un'occhiata ai codici, ma non riesco a capire neanch'io come facciano, mi spiace. :| Ciao Grazie del benvenuto, punto ad ampliare notevolmente la pagina riguardante Final Fantasy XIII, in quanto possessore della guida e avendo completato il gioco al 100 %. Naturalmente dovrò riguardare in un secondo momento quello che sto modificando, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro, e cercherò di non andare in contrasto con il copyright della piggyback, scrivendo con parole mie. Acculturati http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Magic Bimagia "Bimagia" è una tecnica apparsa solo in FFV e FFTACTIC saga (escludendo l'accessorio in FFVI e le magie Double e Triple in FFVIII), quindi è unica di questi due giochi la Magia Rossa completa. Shinobu Final Fantasy VIII ce l'ho anch'io e ci sto giocando in questi giorni. Lì ho commesso un errore di salvataggio. In realtà, la pagina che hai visto e corretto era un abbozzo che ho involontariamente salvato quando mi è andata improvvisamente a puttane la connessione, perciò non ho avuto il tempo di correggerlo, quando mi sono accorto dell'errore. Pardon... --Pmbarbieri 18:57, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti, succede a tutti ;) Ishramit 18:59, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Tabelle Ho pensato di dare un tocco di professionalità a questa wiki. Ti piacciono le tabelle che ho creato per i personaggi? Ho in programma di crearne anche per luoghi, mostri e armi. Pmbarbieri 20:18, lug 3, 2010 (UTC) :Grande, le tabelle dei personaggi mi piacciono parecchio e ne avevamo bisogno ;) Per i mostri avevo già fatto quella dei mostri di FFI (è una traduzione della tabella inglese), se hai qualche idea per renderla migliore modificala pure, comunque puoi prendere spunto da lì per quelle dei prossimi capitoli. Appena mi libero da qualche impegno ti dò una mano ;)Ishramit 09:28, lug 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, non è nulla! In effetti avevo notato da tempo che era un po' povero il nostro manuale. E poi ne avevamo parlato, perciò mi sono preso la libertà di scrivere quelle quattro cose che dovrebbero dare un freno alla follia che da troppo tempo governa questa wiki. Adesso andrebbe consigliato a tutti gli utenti di farci una capatina, specialmente a QUALCUNO... Pmbarbieri 12:27, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ci penso io ;)Ishramit 12:30, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) Pagine dei giochi Avrei bisogno che tu e Teoskaven mi deste una mano (poi passa il messaggio anche a lui). Il fatto è che buona parte delle pagine sui giochi sono spudoratamente copia-incollate da wikipedia, e chi le ha create non si è neppure preso la briga di modificarle per togliere l'indice o le scritte Modifica. Ora, visto che purtroppo su wikipedia quasi tutte le pagine sulla saga o sono scritte malissimo o contengono informazioni molto datate e magari non in italiano (io stesso ho riscritto tutta la pagina di Final Fantasy IV mettendoci la terminologia italiana e della versione per DS e me l'hanno inspiegabilmente rollbackata), mi sembra una buona idea correggerle, se necessario rifarle da zero, in modo che non assomiglino più a quelle di wikipedia. Io ho già parzialmente modificato Final Fantasy V e ho riscritto da zero Final Fantasy III, se mi poteste dare una mano, faremmo un po' più in fretta a togliere wikipedia da questa wiki. Grazie in anticipo ;) Pmbarbieri 16:21, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) Rispondo io qua: ti ho già detto a livello di disponibilità come sono messo (in questi giorni ho solo un po' di respiro); inoltre le pagine di quel calibro (sia a livello di dimensioni che a livello di importanza) non mi riescono molto bene. In conclusione vedrò quello che posso fare. Teoskaven :Perdonami se non ho risposto prima ma non ero in casa, comunque vedrò se riesco a fare qualcosa in questi giorni ;)Ishramit 22:04, lug 24, 2010 (UTC) Vacanza Ciao, Ishramit. Ti invio questo messaggio. Per i prossimi tre giorni non ci sarò, finalmente me ne vado in vacanza anch'io. Se hai il tempo, puoi tenere a bada Karl90 per me? avvisa anche il nuovo arrivato, magari. PS: non rispondermi, che parto tra poco! Pmbarbieri 11:38, ago 18, 2010 (UTC) Domanda Come mai nelle pagine Final Fantasy IV e Budino (dico queste due perchè sono quelle che ho visto ma potrebbero essercene altre) scompare il logo della wiki e la tabella di ricerca è spostato più in alto? --Pmbarbieri 22:29, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato la risposta: è il template di navigazione dei nemici che ha creato Teoskaven. Provo a vedere cos'ha che non va. Questo però non spiega Final Fantasy IV... Pmbarbieri 23:02, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Magiche mani! Ce l'ho fatta! Credo pertanto che ci sia un problema di natura simile nell'infobox di FFIV. Pmbarbieri 23:10, set 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ma l'infobox di FFIV è lo stesso di tutti gli altri capitoli, non dovrebbe farlo solo lì :|Ishramit 12:14, set 21, 2010 (UTC) :Il problema è che lo fa SOLO lì. Adesso lo hai ridimensionato, però il glitch persiste. Credo che qualcosa nella costruzione dell'infobox sia in conflitto con il template stesso. Pmbarbieri 12:54, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto! Sono io, Pmbarbieri. Mi è appena successa una cosa stranissima: il mio account non mi permette di accedere alle modifiche delle pagine. Posso ancora spostare i titoli, ma non posso effettuare alcuna modifica all'articolo. Ho provato a registrarmi con un altro nome utente ma mi cambia totalmente la grafica, quasi che fosse un altro sito, e non capisco per quale accidenti di motivo. Mi succede solo su questa wiki, sai mica perchè? 93.38.217.123 22:12, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Sono tornato. Sai cos era? il fottuto rich text che non si caricava. Ora l'ho tolto, perchè tanto non funzionava già granchè. L'unico problema che mi resta è il motore di ricerca che non funziona quando sono collegato. Se riesci a scoprire qualcosa fammi sapere. Pmbarbieri 22:53, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) :Strano, fortunatamente il problema più grosso pare essersi sistemato, comunque potrebbe essere tutto dovuto al fatto che wikia sta apportando notevoli cambiamenti alla grafica della piattaforma, presto saremo tutti costretti (io sono già sul nuovo stile) a cambiarlo e forse i problemi sono dovuti a quello. Dovrebbero sistemare tutto a breve comunque.Ishramit 12:49, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) No, il problema continua. Ma sai qual è il bello? Che solo il mio computer fa così! se lo provo da un altro computer funziona, infatti adesso sto usando il computer di mia sorella e funziona benissimo. Sai mica dirmi come mai? No perchè se sono collegato non posso usare i pulsanti del codice sorgente, e non posso nemmeno mettere le categorie. E fa lo stesso scherzo anche con l'altra configurazione, non credere. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) Come dicono su Nonciclopedia, in questi casi "È colpa di Wikia" -> Cavolate a parte, anche io vedo la "nuova versione" della Wiki da un po' di tempo, ma questo succede anche nelle altre Wiki che frequento, tranne su Nonci: forse posso chiedere a loro come hanno fatto a salvare la versione. Teoskaven Non è quello il problema. Temo che il problema risieda nel mio account di Explorer, che si sarà preso un virus, perchè su Safari funziona. E comunque, per quel che riguarda la nuova skin, io conservo ancora quella vecchia, penso che si possa cambiare se si accede come amministratore. adesso provo a vedere se è possibile e poi ditemi se cambia qualcosa. --Pmbarbieri 20:26, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) POW! Come previsto, ho calciorotato il problema della nuova grafica. Per toglierla di mezzo cliccate sull'immagine dell'avatar e poi cercate Grafica per modificare la skin. Ce n'è anche uno che la rende simile a Nonciclopedia, ma non c'è la pagina My Home, per cui non lo uso. --Pmbarbieri 20:45, ott 7, 2010 (UTC)